In the shower bath field, in particular the fixed shower head device, in order to make shower bath easy for pets, children or the disabled, it is necessary to directly connect a shower head with a bathtub spout. The existing products have the following problems: (1) For a plastic sleeve to be fitted on the bathtub spout firm, the plastic sleeve is made of a hard material, such as PVC. The elasticity of such a material is poor. Before installation, it needs to use hot water (70 degrees or more) to cook and soften the plastic sleeve. The installation is time-consuming and troublesome. (2) The plastic sleeve is easy to fall off and cause water leaking, due to the material of the plastic sleeve is hard and lack of good airtightness between the plastic sleeve and the bathtub spout. (3) The product is can only be applied to some of old-fashioned bathtub spouts without a pull rod, so its suitability is limited.
FIG. 1A is a schematic view showing the connection of a conventional shower head and a bathtub spout. The shortcomings are listed below.
(1) For a plastic sleeve 1′ to be fitted on a bathtub spout 2′ firm, the plastic sleeve 1′ is made of a hard material, such as PVC. The elasticity of such a material is poor. Before installation, it needs to use hot water (70 degrees or more) to cook and soften the plastic sleeve. The installation is time-consuming and troublesome.
(2) Because the material of the plastic sleeve is hard, the airtightness between the plastic sleeve 1′ and the bathtub spout 2′ is insufficient. It is easy to cause water leaking and fall off.
(3) The product is only applied to some of old-fashioned bathtub spouts 2′ without a pull rod ′ so its suitability is limited.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.